


It Works

by helsinkibaby



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-07-20
Updated: 2000-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a lovely day for a wedding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Works

Jack O’Neill’s house was festooned in white.

White balloons were tied to branches of trees, moving happily as the breeze buffeted them gently. White ribbons fluttered from the gates, and the porch railings. The front room held enough white roses to keep an army of florists in stock for a month, and the staircase was decked with more ribbons.

He looked all around him with a bemused grin, wondering how on Earth he’d let himself be talked into hosting the wedding here. He knew though – she’d turned to him with that smile of hers, and the next words out of his mouth were "Sure. We can do that."

His gaze passed across the room to his best friend and he had to bite back a fit of the giggles – most unbecoming to a colonel such as himself. Daniel was pacing back and forth, muttering to himself, hands moving in nervous little circles. Jack moved closer, trying to hear what he was saying, trying to gauge just how nervous Daniel was on a scale of one to ten.

When he got closer, he realised Daniel wasn’t speaking English.

That was about a twelve on the Daniel-scale – not a good sign

He laid his hand on the younger man’s shoulder. "It’ll be fine Daniel."

"I know that." He sounded like he was an inch away from hyperventilation. 

All Jack could do was clap him on the back and smile. 

>*<*>*<

Upstairs, the bridal party was in full swing, and all members were ready to make the trip down the aisle – or the staircase, as the case may be.

Cassandra, looking beautiful in her bridesmaid’s dress, was practically bouncing up and down in excitement. She was leading the way, and only Janet’s restraining words – orders rather, she wasn’t in the Air Force for nothing – stopped her from running down there and then. 

Sam looked at her, a soft smile lighting her face. She wasn’t in the least bit nervous about today - in fact, she was more than looking forward to it. It wasn’t every day that one had one’s closest friends and family gathered around them to celebrate life and love. Moments like these were to be savoured, to be cherished. 

Janet and Cassandra both looked amazing, the mother-daughter bond that had grown between them never more in evidence as they swapped banter and in-jokes back and forth. Sam joined in with them, and the three of them felt as if nothing could touch them right then. It was truly a perfect moment.

Cassandra continued to bounce around the room, and finally ended up in front of Sam, throwing her arms around her waist in a hug. Sam rocked back on her heels with the force of it, but returned the hug wholeheartedly. She didn’t need to say anything to Cassandra, nor did Cassandra say anything to her. Janet saw the two of them and smiled. "Mind if I join?" In response, they simply opened their arms and ended up in a three-way hug. 

Just at that moment, there was a knock on the door. "It’s time," said a disembodied voice from the other side. 

The three looked at each other and grinned like fools, partly from joy and partly from nerves. Sam smoothed down her dress, and collected her flowers, and prepared to make the trip down the aisle. 

>*<*>*<

The wedding was a small affair, as befits people who work in a close-knit, high-security environment. They made up their own little family, and this was very much a family affair. Cassandra was beaming as she led the way, and the grown-ups in the congregation smiled at her. And there was an intake of breath as the bride walked past, resplendent on the arm of her father. Katherine choked back a sob and Ernest, patting his wife’s hand indulgently, passed her his handkerchief. 

Sam didn’t notice any of that however. 

The only thing she could focus on was the man waiting for her at the altar, the man she loved, the man she knew she would grow old with. With each step closer, she remembered another moment that had brought them closer together, another step in the journey that had led them to this place at this time. They had been through a lot to get here – other lovers, fights, death, alien invasion and impending Armageddon – but though it all, they had survived.

Not only had they survived, they had flourished. 

And they had accomplished another miracle. 

They had fallen in love.

Just when they’d given up hope, just when they had each resigned themselves to spending their lives alone, they had looked around and found that the love of a lifetime was literally under their noses.

That the love of a lifetime was their best friend.

There wasn’t a day that went by that Sam didn’t know how lucky she was. 

All that went through her mind as she walked, eyes locked with Daniel’s all the while. That morning, she’d been so afraid that she’d trip, or that some disaster would befall them. But nothing had. She all but floated up the aisle and took her place at the altar. Daniel was to her right, looking more handsome than ever in his tuxedo, and she thought her heart would pound right out of her chest.

She had never been happier. 

She barely registered the priest asking everyone to sit down, hardly heard the prayers and readings. The vows were the only part that registered, and the announcement that what God had joined, no man must separate.

Then the priest issued the decree they’d all been waiting for. "You may kiss the bride."

So he did.

They kissed long and passionately, and the congregation erupted in cheers and catcalls. When they came up for air, there wasn’t a hint of embarrassment or chagrin on his face. 

"OK everyone," called Jack. "Let’s take this party outside."

With that, he took his new bride by one arm, and his new daughter by the other, and led their guests out to the garden. 

Following him were the best man and chief bridesmaid, also arm in arm and wearing huge smiles. They stood slightly apart as the guests congratulated the new family. Sam rested her head on Daniel’s shoulder and smiled contentedly. "Don’t they look happy?"

Daniel slipped an arm around her waist. "I’ve never seen Jack so content…so peaceful."

"And Cassie’s thrilled."

"A real family."

They were in total agreement. "And you didn’t lose the rings." Sam broke the silence with a devilish grin and Daniel looked down at her, a smile on his face. 

"I knew you were going to say that!" She squealed as he tickled her. 

"Daniel, stop!" She laughed, and put both arms around his neck. Their lips met briefly, and Teal’c, who had been coming to greet them, saw them snatch one of their private moments and left them to it. 

Daniel rested his forehead against hers, and looked down into her eyes. "I love you."

Sam smiled. "I love you too."

She was about to kiss him again, but the mood was interrupted by Cassandra, who was not as circumspect as Teal’c had been. She barrelled up to them, engulfing them both in a hug. "Daniel, come on! You have to do your speech!"

Daniel groaned as Sam grinned. "Do I have to?"

"Yep! You’re the best man. It’s your job." The child showed no signs of being dissuaded – another trait she shared with her adoptive mother.

"You’re a hard taskmaster Cassandra Fraiser!" grumbled Daniel.

Cassandra shook her head. "Nope!"

"You mean you’re not?" Daniel raised an eyebrow.

"Nope! I’m Cassandra O’Neill now!" The girl swelled with pride, and ran off.

The two adults chuckled. "She’s got you there," Sam informed him. "C’mon, let’s go. The sooner you get this over with, the better."

>*<*>*<

The gathering grew silent as Daniel made his way to the bandstand. He fumbled with the microphone, his nervousness from before the ceremony returning. Taking a deep breath before he began, he did the one thing he knew would calm him. He found the pair of blue eyes that meant the world to him, and spoke directly to them. 

"I first met Jack O’Neill when I was assigned to a special team he was working with." Daniel was all too aware of the fact that there were people present who didn’t have a clue just what Jack and Janet did for a living, only that they met while working in the Air Force. "And if you had told me then, that I would _ever_ be making a speech at his wedding, as best man no less…well, let’s just say I wouldn’t have been too certain. I didn’t think he liked me at first – the impatient tones, the sardonic comments, the cute little nicknames he gave me…like geek, for example. And scientist, said in that tone that only Jack can create. And what was that charming one?…Oh yes…Space Monkey…" He looked at Jack, who was all innocence as the audience laughed.

Returning his gaze home, he continued. "We’ve been through a lot together. Good times, and bad times, and everything in between. And even though we might not always see eye to eye, I know that there isn’t a man alive I’d trust with my life more. And obviously, Janet sees him the same way. Ever since he’s been with Janet…and Cassie…" The little girl beamed. "…I’ve never seen him happier. Janet’s been happier too – she’s not _nearly_ as needle-happy in the infirmary." He paused, then grew more serious. "You two have found an incredible gift – not only the love of a lifetime, but the love of your best friend. And it is an honour to share that gift with you today. We should all be as happy – and as lucky – as the two of you are. I wish you and your family all the luck in the world for your future together. Ladies and gentlemen, please join me and raise your glasses…to the O’Neill family."

The glasses were raised and drained, and Jack took the opportunity to kiss his bride again. When Daniel passed him, Jack pulled him into a hug. "Thanks Daniel," he told him. "I’ll return the favour."

Daniel grinned as he was kissed by Janet, then Cassie before he finally made his way back to Sam. She hadn’t taken her eyes off him for the length of his speech, and her eyes were a trifle pink around the edges. She didn’t say anything to him, just pulled him into her arms. 

And that worked for him.

>*<*>*<

Having been taught to waltz by General Hammond, Cassandra bravely manoeuvred Teal’c around the dance floor as Ernest and Catherine glided by. At the edge, Jack and Janet moved as one, smiling at each other every now and again, but mostly with his chin resting on the top of her head. They had barely looked at anyone else all day, and Sam rested her chin on her hand and sighed as she stared at them. She was enjoying a well-earned rest, and was considering going barefoot for the rest of the evening – now she remembered why she hated wearing heels; combat boots were so much more comfortable.

While her gaze was focused on the happy couple, there was one man who couldn’t take his eyes of her. Daniel came up beside her and squatted down, taking her hands as he did so. She didn’t even look to see who it was – she already knew. "You look tired." There was no worry in his tone, just an observation. 

She smiled wanly. "It’s been a long day." He followed her gaze to where Jack and Janet were barely moving to the music, lost in their own world. "But a good one." She turned her head to look at him then, and he had to fight not to catch his breath at the love in her blue eyes. That look always had that effect on him – he still couldn’t believe that this beautiful woman really, truly, loved him. 

"So…why aren’t you dancing?" His lips turned up in a smile.

Sam’s tone was light. "Because the so-called best man went off and abandoned me…" Her voice trailed off, and Daniel laughed as her lower lip stuck out slightly in an exaggerated pout. 

"Sam, you don’t do pouting…" he reminded her mockingly. "Besides I’m back now…"

Her eyebrow raised. "Is that an invitation?"

He stood and pulled her up. "Always."

Laughing she allowed him to drag her to the dance floor where he took one hand in his, the other hand going around her waist, holding her close to him. He successfully fought back a tremble as she returned the gesture, moulding their bodies together. A smile played across his lips as the band struck up a new song, the song that he’d requested specially. 

__

I've seen the seven wonders of the world  
I've seen the beauty of diamonds and pearls  
But they mean nothing baby  
Your love amazes me  
I've seen a sunset that would make you cry  
And colours of the rainbow, reaching cross the sky  
The moon in all it's phases  
Your love amazes me

Sam’s head moved back to meet his gaze, then smiling, she laid her cheek against his and he thanked his lucky stars again that he was with her like this, tonight. He reflected on the words of the song – he’d travelled all over the world, all over the galaxy, seen more wonders than any normal person could hope to see in ten lifetimes. And yet he knew, with certainty, that they were all eclipsed by Sam. Wonderful, kind, compassionate, intelligent, sexy Sam. **His** Sam. 

What kind of miracle was that?

The bluest of blue skies was a pale comparison to her eyes when they were filled with laughter…or with love…or first thing in the morning, as the fogginess of sleep gave way to the clarity of wakefulness. The brightest suns in the galaxy were nothing compared to the smile she bestowed on him when she was happy. The peace of a moonlit night didn’t mean anything when he compared it to the peace he felt as he watched her sleep. 

Others might pontificate about the wonders of the universe. Not Daniel Jackson. Not anymore. He held them in his arms every time he held Sam. 

 

__

Don't you ever doubt this love of mine  
You're the only one for me  
You give me hope  
You give me reason  
You give me something to believe in  
Forever faithfully  
Your love amazes me  


They’d been to hell and back together – literally, if one counted their time on Netu. He’d been through more than any of them, and when he lost Sha’re, for a while, he felt as if he’d lost his purpose in life. He’d wondered, if and when he found the Harsesis child, would he leave the program, just walk away, go on a dig somewhere and forget all about it. 

Until he realised that he couldn’t do that. He’d almost lost himself when he’d lost Sha’re, and to leave the program would be to lose himself all over again. It was his family and his home – his reason for believing. Or so he’d thought at the time. He’d since come to realise though that the program wasn’t his reason for believing – Sam was. He was never sure when he realised that, it was a slow awakening rather than an avalanche of emotions. When he figured it out, he’d fought against it, sure that she’d never feel the same way, convinced it would end in disaster. 

It was only later he realised that she was fighting the same feelings. 

They’d never looked back since, knowing that the emotions were the important thing. They analysed so much about their lives, about their jobs, every day, that when it was matters of the heart at stake, they were both content to just sit back and let things happen naturally. 

And so far, it worked.

__

I prayed for miracles that never came  
I got down on my knees out in the pouring rain  
But only you could save me  
Your love amazes me  


He’d lain awake at nights, praying that Sha’re would come back to him, that things would be the way they were on Abydos. For a long time, that had been his dearest wish. He’d known though, deep inside, that too much had happened. Sha’re’s experiences as Ammonnet would have changed her forever, and his life in SG-1 had affected him. They would never have been the same…but her death had still hit him hard. In the time since, he’d come to see that it was the death of hope that had been the hardest to accept – the hope that had sustained him every time he set foot through the Stargate. He’d had to find a new reason for being, a new reason for going on. 

That was when Sam had saved him. 

When he didn’t know what he was going to do, she’d been there, offering him friendship, company, support. Romance had come later, much later, when they both stopped fighting their feelings, when they both conquered their fears and allowed themselves to explore the relationship. 

Best decision he’d ever made. 

__

Don't you ever doubt this love of mine  
You're the only one for me  
You give me hope  
You give me reason  
You give me something to believe in  
Forever faithfully  
Your love amazes me  
Your love  
But only you could save me  
Your love amazes me  


As the song neared it’s conclusion, he made himself switch off his thoughts, and just enjoyed the moment. He and Sam had never sat down and analysed their relationship, and just how and why their feelings had changed. Yet Daniel found himself spending an inordinate amount of time reflecting on just how lucky he was, and how happy he was that things had worked out as they had. 

For a long time after Sha’re, he’d never been able to see himself marrying again. That day though, watching Sam come down the aisle towards him – he’d imagined it all. That it was the two of them pledging their lives to one another, not Jack and Janet. Much as he loved Sam, he’d never done that. But seeing Jack and Janet, how happy they were, seeing the love they shared, seeing the commitment, it was clear to him that he wanted that more than anything else.

"Daniel?"

Sam’s voice brought him back to reality. "Hmmm?"

"I think the music’s stopped."

Her voice held a smile, and he didn’t raise his head, didn’t show any signs that he’d processed her statement. "Really?"

Sam chuckled and stayed in his arms. At least until Cassie ran up and began to tug on her arm. Daniel gritted his teeth and thought some very unfriendly thoughts about the girl, who kept interrupting them. "Sam, you have to come….Mom’s throwing the bouquet!" From the expression on Sam’s face, Daniel had a feeling that she was thinking the same thoughts he was. Releasing her reluctantly, Daniel noticed that most of the women in the room had gravitated to the front of the bandstand, and that Cassie had magically managed to place Sam right behind Janet. He didn’t even bother to stop the laughter that bubbled up in his throat. _Leave it to Janet…_ Ever since Jack had popped the question, he kept after Daniel to "make an honest woman out of Sam." That was what the remark about returning the favour had been earlier that day – now it was clear that he’d got Janet and Cassie in on the act as well…or was that the other way around?

Not that it mattered…the O’Neill clan had their plans worked out well, and it paid dividends. When the dust had settled, and the fists had stopped flying, Sam was walking back towards Daniel, bouquet in hand. An expression somewhere between disgust and amusement was stamped all over her face. "How long do you think it took them to work this out?"

He laughed as he pulled her back into his arms. "I was just wondering that." 

"Not exactly subtle are they?"

"They have a point though…."

Amusement disappeared, replaced by shock mixed with wary surprise. "They do?" Was that hope he saw in her eyes as well?

"They do." He paused. "How would you feel…about maybe giving all these people another day out?"

The smile on Sam’s face was brighter and more awe-inspiring than any sun in the universe. "I’d like that. Very much." She threw her arms around his neck, burying her head in the hollow between his neck and shoulder. His arms went around her back, one hand going up to cup the back of her head as he released a breath he hadn’t even known he’d been holding.

"Not the most romantic proposal…."

"No." Sam’s voice was tender as her lips moved to meet his. "But it works."


End file.
